Magnet Simulator Wiki:Rules
Note: These rules are subject to change without notice. Note: You can REQUEST to shorten your ban length if you feel it was unfair ---- Valid temporary bans are non-appealable. ---- Unlawful Act'' ' '' Users who break a rule in this type of category will receive a warning before a block can be issued. Repeated offenders will receive a longer block duration and may not be warned beforehand. ' * '''Begging for a Staff role: Begging to be a staff member for the purpose of trolling, annoying others, or actually wanting a role. ** Don’t be a beggar. You have to EARN it, not beg to get it. * Personalizing images on the Wiki Pages: Adding photos containing your personal Roblox character onto wiki pages. Reprimand ** Make sure all of your photos with people '' in them have on ''default '' clothing & colors. ** Does not apply to profile page. * '''Making a duplicate page': Making a page about the something when there is already a page about it. Reprimand ** Look twice before making a page. * Spamming: 'Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter. 'Hours ** Repetition of sending the same message to a person, 4 quoteboxes in a page in under a few hours. * Flooding: 'Sending a message to unnecessarily expand the comment section. 'Hours ** Considered a flood if 1 quotebox can fit another 4 quotebox with an average size fitting 2 or 3 sentences. * Swearing: The use of profanity. Hours ** Make sure to censor the word like “****” or put hashtags on the entire word like “####”. Acronyms like "wtf & ffs etc" are allowed. "Ass" is not allowed. * Creating a useless page: Creating an unnecessary page that isn't needed. Hours - 1 Day ** Make sure that it is a major Mad City feature/location/vehicle etc. * Creating a page with non-existent objects: Creating a page of an object that doesn't exist in Mad City. ' Hours - 1 Day' ** Don't create pages of nonexistent objects in Mad City. * Posting large images: The act of posting a large Image. Hours - 1 Day ** Be sure to modify the image. 500x500 should be the maximum size. *'Useless information/edit/category': Adding useless information to a certain page. Day * Advertising: Trying to self-promote or promote an idea. Hours - 1 Day ** Ever heard we are called the "Mad City Wiki"? *'Re-creating a deleted page': Re-making an already deleted page. Day **Just don't even try, it is deleted for a reason. If a redirect page is deleted, it's allowed to be remade, but make sure the redirect is necessary. *'Edit Farming': Editing in mass amounts for the sake of increasing your edit count and/or reaching a badge. - 3 days **You aren't doing yourself any good. It will lower your chances of being accepted into the staff team and you are wasting your time. * Editing another user’s profile: The editing of another persons profile. Days ** Their profile information is theirs to keep unless they give you consent to edit their profile. Includes banned users as well. *'Reverting page version to vandalized version:' Reverting the page to a vandalized version. week' *'Necroposting: '''Posting on an inactive thread (a thread that hasn't been commented on in 30 days). 'Day' ---- 'Severe Act ' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category will be blocked on sight, which could be up to a week or a month depending on the severity/intensity of the act. ' * Harassment/Bullying: Aggressive pressure or intimidation. week - 1 month * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life threats, etc. week - 1 month * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Days - 2 Weeks * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another ones race: Week - 1 Month ** Go to a different Wiki if you do not support all races. * Hate Speech: The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone: Days - 2 Weeks ** Talk somewhere private. This is not a place for hurting or exposing people. * Staff Team Assault: The action of attacking the Staff Team: Week - 3 Weeks ** The Staff Team are helpful people who strive to make this Wiki a good place for everyone. Why try attacking them? * Vandalism: The destruction or damage to public/private property: Months+ ** This action will stress the Staff Team and other Wiki users who need information. Just don't, okay? Punishment will be longer depending on how atrocious the vandalism was. This does not apply only for our wiki. If you are a known vandal on any wiki, you will be blocked on sight here. * Scamming: Dishonest scheme that includes paying Robux for Mad City money or selling money: Months+ ** Don't fall for it, there really is no way for users to give money, and Robux is never free. * Framing: Using false evidence against an innocent user to make them look guilty. Months+ * 'Creating/Posting Diss Tracks on blog posts/comments: '''Creating/Posting a lyric based dis on a user/influencer. 'Days - 1 Month ''' ---- '' ''Serious Act'' ''Users who break a rule on this type of category will be permanently or temporarily blocked just immediately. No Warnings are needed.'' * '''Inappropriate Username: Blocked until the user changes his/her username. TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Picture: Blocked until the user changes his/her profile picture. TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Information: Blocked until the user changes his/her profile information. TEMPORARY * Impersonation: Owning an account whose username & behavior are prompted to impersonate staff/youtubers or any other user for the sake of trolling. PERMANENT * NSFW Media: Posting or adding media to pages and discussions that contain non user-friendly content, like pornography, serious gore, or anything not user-friendly. PERMANENT * High Block Count: If you reach 5 blocks, you are no longer welcome. Self-explanatory. PERMANENT * Malicious Off-Site Links: Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. PERMANENT * Breaking 2+ Severe Acts at a Time: 'Self-explanatory. 'PERMANENT * Troll Account: The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. PERMANENT * Bypassing Block (sockpuppeting): Using an alternate account to bypass a block. PERMANENT * Wiki Raid: Really self-explanatory. Vandalism on 2 or more pages is considered a wiki raid. PERMANENT * Underaged Account: According to FANDOM's Terms of Service, users under the age of 13 should not have an account. However, you can still read from our wiki. You will be unblocked when you turn 13. TEMPORARY